melodyextendeduniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Illyana Rasputina
Biography Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Mutant Abilities *'''Telepathy''': Illyana can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts. While she was using her hypnotic powers in conjunction with this power against the guards at the Essex secret facility, she herself viewed their memories. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark bluish color, especially when she concentrate it on certain targets. Illyana can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Wolfbane's fear and sensed Siryn's panic attack, knowing exactly what happened to her, as if she had seen it directly. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. **'''Astral Plane Manipulation''': Illyana used this ability to construct an elaborate illusion of the Essex secret facility, capable of trapping several people, including several powerful psychics such as Karma and Mirage. Her power over the realm allows her to telekinetically affect the environment, such as immobilizing others, as well as controlling Cypher’s motor skills and forcing him to walk backward. Eventually, she demonstrated being able to forcibly send The Shadow King back to the real world. ***'''Astral Teleportation''': Using her powerful connection to the Astral Plane, Illyana is capable of psychokinetically shunting herself in and out of the Astral Plane. While teleporting herself and/or others, she uses the Astral Plane as mid-point. *'''Telekinesis''': Illyana has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy in a remote manner without the need for her energy to first be projected from her hands. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy. Rasputina started training this power by moving wooden blocks around while younger in secret. She pulled them apart with her power, and suspended them in the air. Maximoff used this power to stop an off-rail train, tear apart Danger Room bots and rip out the central processor of a Sentinel, which is made of a strong and dense metal. Illyana's telekinesis can control a soldier's gunfire and throw him away, lift James Proudstar into the air to enter a building, hurl aside Buford Wilson and James, hurl cars, extract and dissipate an enormous amount of gas, temporarily contain an exploding Roberto da Costa before raising him several stories into the air, and even hold up a collapsed tower for several minutes to allow civillians to escape. She was even able to bring the immensely powerful to Selene her knees and blast her vertically down through a building's many floors. She was also able to stop a massive line of spider-like sentinels, as well as hold back a charging Juggernaut. During her second fight with Juggernaut, she lifted and flung large portions of debris at him. She then incapacitated him by lifting him into the air and began to crush his body, snapping off significant portions of his armor. Illyana was also precise enough to use her energy to remove a copious volume of poisonous gas by spreading her energy throughout every molecule of gas and making it dissipate into the atmosphere. **'''Telekinetic Energy Manipulation''': She can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a blueish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Sometimes, Illyana will lose control of her powers due to emotional turmoil, such as when she unleashed a wave of blue psionic force that disintegrated surrounding civillians when she sensed her brother Mikhail Rasputin's death, letting out a scream of anguish. Illyana can also use her psionic energy streams to enhance the powers behind her attacks, such as when she first used her telekinesis to bring Selene to her knees and then use a dense stream of energy to force her through several floors and several feet into the ground. is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and conform as needed. She's learned to project her energy around herself, constructing a close-to-the-body psionic armor to protect herself from extreme impacts, such as falls from great heights or blows from superhumanly strong combatants, increasing her durability to a significant degree. ***'''Telekinetic Blade''': She can manifest a telekinetic blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her bblade can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, it can also cut through flesh. Illyana's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic blade as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic blade is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. Abilities *'''Gifted Acrobat''': Illyana is shown to be highly skilled in various acrobatics, including cage dancing and other agile maneuvers, often incorporating agile moves while fighting opponents, notably able to flip over a bulked out Buford Wilson when he managed to get a hold of her (thus twisting herself out of his grasp), and to easily dodge slashes from Evan Daniel's bone daggers. *'''Skilled Combatant''': She's a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, managing to seriously injure 5 MRD guards before finally being restrained in an extra-secure cell. She also quickly overpowered 2 far larger men in rapid succession (with nothing but her agility, combat skills and baseball bat), and swiftly cut open The Shadow King's chest with her telekinetic blade, in a single swift motion. She also uses her mutant abilities to assist and has a tendency to teleport around the battlefield every so often. *'''Talented Artist''': Illyana is known for being very artistically talented, evidenced by her drawings of her dreams and nightmares, along with a detailed sketch of Manuel de la Rocha. She's often seen sketching or painting during her free time. Relationships Family Allies *New Mutants: Teammates and Friends **Sunspot - Friend, Former Thrall **Warpath - Friend, Former Love Interest, Former Thrall **Wolfsbane - Roommate, Friend, Former Thrall **Spyke - Friend, Former Thrall **Cypher - Friend, Former Thrall Trivia